Parce que je t'aime
by Maddian
Summary: Si Tom entendait les pensées les plus secrètes de Maddy que dirait-elle dedans ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Ceci est un two-shot qui est sorti de ma tête après avoir un épisode et je me suis dit pourquoi pas. C'est la première fois que je poste donc si vous pouviez me donnez votre avis en me laissant une petite review. :) So...**

**_Hope you like it !_**

* * *

Il existe dans le nord de l'Angleterre une jolie ville répondant au nom de Stoneybridge. Parmi ses habitation, une seule avait encore une lumière allumée malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit. C'était une coquette maison qui semblait normale pourtant leurs habitants eux était extraordinaire. Rien ne pouvait laisser présager que cette famille était tout sauf normaux. Seulement ce soir, la jeune fille n'avait aucun problème étrange, pour une fois elle ressemblait à une jeune adolescente perdue et désespérée...

Maddy éteignit la télévision en grognant. Pourquoi s'était-elle infligé ce supplice ? Pourquoi regarder ce film si niais et dégoulinants d'amour alors qu'elle même se sentait seule. Encore enveloppée sous ses couvertures, Maddy les déplaça et s'habilla chaudement pour rejoindre son coin favori la balançoire du jardin. Elle s'installa et replaça une couette sur elle en regardant la lune. Dans peu de temps elle serait de nouveau pleine et elle retrouverait enfin ces sensations presque magique et irréelle d'être sous sa forme lupin. Elle espérait pouvoir repasser cette nuit-là avec Rhydian. Son esprit divagua jusqu'à revenir à son problème principal. Depuis plusieurs semaines Maddy se demandait pourquoi Rhydian était si étrange avec elle. Il était tour à tour gentil et prévenant puis distant et irritable. Elle adorait son côté gentil comme si sa vie dépendait de la sienne mais la minute d'après il se renfermait et personne ne pouvait lui parler.

Que t'arrive-t-il Rhydian ? Je ne comprends pas, je suis perdue... J'ai besoin de toi, si tu me laissais... Je ne veux même pas imaginer. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi mais je ne supporte pas quand on est proche et une minute après, tes yeux s'éclairent et tu t'éloignes de moi comme si j'étais ta pire ennemie. Je ne veux pas te perdre...

Maddy était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle parlait à voix haute. Cela aurait put être sans importance si il n'y avait pas eut quelqu'un caché dans le buisson près de chez elle...

Le lendemain, Maddy s'avança comme à son habitude vers ses deux meilleurs amis Shannon et Tom. Mais ce matin-là Tom l'a regarda de haut et s'en alla sans lui adressait un seul regard. Shannon haussa les épaules en signe de réponse face au yeux interrogatif de la brunette. Toute la matinée, Tom l'évitait et la regardait avec haine sans que Maddy ne comprenne. Elle devint très vite de mauvaise humeur et rien ne pouvait lui faire changer d'humeur. Rhydian essaya par tout les moyens sans succès même courir dans la landes ne l'aidait pas alors Maddy n'eut pas d'autre coix que d'aller lui demander des comptes. Elle attendit la pause du déjeuner avant d'emmener Tom de force dans un coin de la cantine. Elle posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Qu'est-ce-que tu as aujourd'hui Tom ? Tu ne me parles pas et me regarde de haut. Qu'est-ce-que je t'ai fais ?

Oh mais rien Maddy !S'énerva Tom en essayant de dégager son bras. Lâche-moi !

Oh non toi tu vas m'expliquer ! Cria Maddy. Tu crois quoi que du jour au lendemain, tu peux arrêter de me parler sans une explication ? Je suis pas ton jouet mais ta meilleure amie ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps !

Les personnes présentes dans la salles arrêtèrent toutes discussions, préférant écouter la dispute des deux jeunes gens.

Je t'ai entendue parler hier soir ! Cria-t-il à son tour. Tu croyais que jamais je ne le saurais ?

Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Hier soir, tard dans la nuit je suis venue jusque chez toi, il fallait que je te demande un truc et puis je t'ai vu, tu étais dehors. J'ai faillit avancer et là je t'ai entendu. Tu devais te parler toute seule mais tu as commencé à parler de Rhydian donc je t'ai écouté. Franchement tu croyais que je ne savais pas que tu voulais sortir avec lui ? Que tu étais amoureuse ?

Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Hier soir, je suis sortie c'est vrai mais en parlant de Rhydian, je me demandais pourquoi il était comme ça en ce moment. Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulait sortir avec ou quoique ce soit d'autre. C'est mon ami et je m'inquiétais pour lui comme je le ferais pour toi ou Shannon ! S'expliqua la Wolfblood.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que dans un coin, Rhydian suivait le combat des deux amis. Quand elle dit cela, il eut un pincement au cœur. Une sorte de blessure qui le rendait impuissant face à elle. Il s'éclipsa alors doucement sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Seulement Maddy ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Elle rajouta une couche.

Et puis merde Tom t'es qui pour me faire une leçon de morale ? Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Tu vois Rhydian vient de partir et je suis sure qu'il t'a entendu. Je vais encore devoir réparer tes conneries ! Merci Tom ! On voit que l'amitié compte beaucoup pour toi.

Sur ces paroles, Maddy partit en courant de la salle. En arrivant en dehors du bâtiment, elle laissa son flair la guider à lui.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ce qui était à l'orignie un Two-shot devient un Three-Shot ! J'espère que cela vous plaît et merci à Luja pour m'avoir fait remarqué cette faute de frappe :p**_

_**Hope you like the second chapter ! :p**_

* * *

Tu peux venir Maddy, je ne vais pas te manger.

Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te blesser ou quoique ce soit...

Tais-toi la coupa-t-il. Viens près de moi.

Maddy avança prudemment et s'allongea juste à côté de lui. Rhydian ne sembla pas être de son avis et l'a colla à lui et l'enserra par la taille. Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux et inspira longuement. Maddy se sentait en sécurité comme cela, elle appréciait ce contact. Elle décala sa tête sur sa poitrine et écouta son cœur battre, à l'unisson avec le sien.

Que disais-tu à propos de moi hier soir ? Demanda Rhydian après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Rien de bien important.. répondit notre jolie brune en rougissant et cachant son visage dans le t-shirt de son ami.

Oh si ma Maddy, sinon tu ne te cacherais pas comme ça et je n'entendrais pas ton cœur battre si vite.

Stupide chien qui entend tout. Soupira Maddy en rougissant encore plus en entendant Rhydian l'appelait « sa Maddy »

Elle appréciait le Rhydian gentil et protecteur. Non elle aimait tout de lui, ses yeux brun aux reflets vert/jaune, ses cheveux chatains clair presque blond, sa bouche rose qui l'attirait depuis tellement de temps. A ce moment précis Maddy eut une révélation. Elle le voulait. Non pas en tant qu'ami mais lui tout entier. Elle voulait que tout le monde comprenne qu'il était à elle.

Pas un chien, un Wolfblood. Un peu de respect. La taquina-t-il.

Ouais, ouais je sais. Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Alors tu me dis ? Sinon je t'agresse. La menaça-t-il avec un regard malicieux et son fameux sourire en coin.

Tu n'oserais pas. Sourit Maddy.

L'a prenant au mot, Rhydian échangea leurs places, se retrouvant sur elle et commença à la chatouiller au niveau du ventre. Elle cria en le suppliant d'arrêter ce qui était une douce torture. Lui la trouvant magnifique avec le sourire au lèvres et des étoiles pleins les yeux. Rhydian savait parfaitement qu'il était amoureux d'elle mais il avait peur de lui dire. Il avait peur que ces sentiments ne soit pas réciproque, qu'il brise leur amitié et la complicité qu'ils partageaient. Quand elle avait dit qu'il n'était qu'amis, cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Il voulait lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait le soir venu quand il serait que tout les deux mais après ce qu'elle avait dit à Tom... Il valait mieux qu'il oublie.

Renonces-tu ? Allez dis-le moi... Supplia Rhydian en plongeant son nez froid dans le cou de Maddy.

Elle eut des frissons de plaisir qui l'a parcourait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne. Elle ressentait la pression de son corps sur le sien, son souffle dans son cou... Maddy ne tint plus et lui dit :

Ok j'abandonne. Je vais te le dire.

Ah ah ! J'arrive toujours à mes fins Mlle Smith, vous devriez le savoir. Répondit-il en souriant.

Très bien. Hier soir j'ai regardé un film d'amour pour ados.

Quels rapport avec moi ? Demanda Rhydian.

Laisse moi finir ne sois pas impatient. Bref après ça je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je suis donc sortie dans le jardin et me suis installé sur la balançoire. Avec une couverture bien sûr pour éviter de mourir de froid. Enfin et puis j'ai vu la lune. Et ça m'a fait penser à toi.. A ma première pleine lune sur l'île. Nos jeux dans la forêt, nos courses dans la landes. Mais aussi quand j'ai laissée parler le loup pour l'anniversaire de Kay'. J'ai pensé à tout mais aussi...

Maddy rougissait de minute en minute au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle baissa la tête comme si elle voulait se cacher. Elle souffla et reprit son récit.

J'ai aussi repensée à ses moments ou tu es proche de moi mais que la seconde d'après tu es à l'autre bout de la pièce comme si j'avais une maladie contagieuse... Et je me demandais pourquoi... Je m'inquiétais. Je n'aime vraiment pas quand tu fais ça, j'ai l'impression que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal que tu m'en veuille. J'ai peur que tu m'abandonne...

Cette dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un souffle prononcée par notre Wolfblood. Rhydian n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle croyait réellement qu'il voulait la quitter ? Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas. Elle lui était essentielle.

Tu crois réellement que je pourrais t'abandonner ? Enfin Maddy tu es importante à mes yeux. Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te laisser.

Il caressa tendrement sa joue en déplaçant un mèche de cheveux rebelle.

Pourquoi ?

Un seul mot ayant tellement de sens dans la bouche de Maddy. Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas l'abandonner ? Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas que je t'aime ? Elle essaya de lui transmettre tout ses doutes et toutes ses peurs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Ne me tuez par pitié pour l'attente *partsecacherencourant* Pour me faire pardonner le dernier chapitre est plus long, bien plus long. :p **

**Merci pour toute vos rewiews et je réfléhie à écrire une fiction c'est une possibilité on verra :p**

**So Hope you like it !**

* * *

Rhydian se figea de surprise. Que répondre à ça ? Il avait tellement appris à tout garder en lui qu'il ne savait plus exprimer ses sentiments. Comment dire à la fille de ses rêves qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il était impossible pour lui de lui dire qu'elle comptait plus que tout pour lui. Il ne savait pas étaler ses impressions, ses sensations à la vue de tous. Il était incapable de parler de lui. Il regardait Maddy en essayant de lui faire passer toutes ses émotions. Tout ce qui était dans son cœur passait dans ses yeux d'une couleur brune au reflet vert- jaune parfaite. Maddy comprit dans son regard qu'il avait été trop blessé par la vie pour parler avec des mots. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer mais son cœur lui hurler de demander des explications, de crier contre lui qu'il était lâche de ne rien lui dire. Le silence se fit pesant entre eux. Rhydian ne savait que faire essayer de parler ou bien attendre que Maddy ne parle. Plus le temps avancer et plus Rhydian prenait son courage à deux mains pour réengager la conversation. Il inspira longuement avant de dire :

C'est compliqué Maddy. Je ne sais pas comment te dire… Dire ce que je ressens, ce n'est pas moi. J'ai tellement eu peur de m'attacher par le passé que je ne peux pas…

Je sais Rhydian mais j'ai besoin de réponse, je ne peux pas… C'est plus fort que moi…

Maddy baissa la tête en faisant cet aveu. Venu de quelque endroit du corps de Rhydian, un morceau de courage le commanda. Il prit leva la tête de Maddy avec son index et son majeur confortablement installé sous le menton de la jeune fille. Et délicatement avec sa main libre, il prit sa joue. Puis il posa son front contre le sien, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement. Maddy se sentit fondre au contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, si douce et sucrés. Instinctivement elle passa une main derrière son cou le rapprochant un peu plus d'elle, la deuxième alla dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés de manière automatique en lui envoyant des ondes de joie et d'excitation. Rhydian voulait faire passer dans ce baiser son amour, sa joie, la passion dévorante. Leurs gestes devinrent saccadés et précipités comme si le manque de l'autre se réveiller et venait les parcourir de tout leur corps. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à bout de souffle. Les deux loups se séparèrent, la respiration courte, leur poitrine bougeait à un rythme effrénée à l'unisson. Maddy sourit à Rhydian d'un sourire qui était éclatant. Celui qui lui était réservé. Il lui en fit en retour la gardant dans ses brans de peur que cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

Maintenant tu sais pourquoi.

C'est vrai que c'est presque mieux que des mots. Souffla Maddy.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant une heure, ne prenant que le plaisir d'être ensemble. De savoir que leurs sentiments sont partagés. Seulement la montre de Maddy indiqua que la pause déjeuner venait de se terminer et par conséquent ils devaient retourner en cours. D'un commun accord nos deux ados préférèrent cacher leur relation. Cela ne servait à rien d'attirer toute l'attention sur eux. Ils voulaient garder leur bulle de bonheur, leur intimité à l'écart du regard des autres.

De retour au lycée, les deux jeunes s'éloignèrent un peu de peur que quelqu'un ne comprenne leur secret. Maddy retrouva Shannon pour lui parler de Math tandis que Rhydian eu des excuses de la part de Tom concernant son comportement. La journée se passa bien, les deux adolescents était ensemble dans chaque cours, ils se frôlaient, se câlinaient s'enlaçaient sans que personne ne les voit, pourtant Rhydian avait envie de l'embrasser, il ne pouvait plus tenir. A la fin du cours de science, il prit le bras de Maddy et la traina dans la chambre noire. Arrivée à destination, il ferma la porte à clé, cette étape finit il sourit à Maddy et l'embrassa avec passion. On aurait dit que cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait plus touché. Maddy répondit avec amour et douceur. Au même moment, Tom les avait suivis, il était sur que Maddy et Rhydian lui cachés quelque chose. En les voyant sortir si vite et s'enfermer dans le labo photo, il sut qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il sortit ses clés avec précipitation, les mains tremblant de voir ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il déverrouilla la porte, inspira un bon coup et tourna délicatement la poignée. Ce qu'il vit le fit tomber de haut. Maddy dans les bras de Rhydian, ses mains autour de son cou l'embrassant à pleine bouche mais avec beaucoup de douceur. Il remarquait chaque détail, chaque affreux détail qui meurtrissait son cœur. Soudain, les deux Wolfblood se rendirent compte de sa présence, d'un même geste ils tournèrent la tête vers lui. Maddy n'essaya même pas de se cacher de son meilleur ami et de ses yeux qui la fixait. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait bléssé mais son amour pour Rhydan l'emportait sur le reste.

Tom, je sais que tu es en colère mais je ne peux pas contrôler mes sentiments. Je suis désolé, tu comptes énormément pour moi mais je ne partage pas tes sentiments. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Comment peux-tu me dire ça alors que tu savais que j'avais des sentiments pour toi ! Tu savais que je voulais que ça évolue entre nous et pourtant tout à l'heure tu m'as menti devant tout le monde en me disant que vous n'étiez pas ensemble.

Non Tom tu ne comprends pas. Coupa Maddy. Je ne t'ai pas menti nous n'étions pas ensemble tout à l'heure.

Mais qu'est-ce-que tu crois il ne t'aime pas ! Il n'est pas sincère, vous vous connaissez depuis quoi ? 6 mois ? Il va te lâcher comme une idiote et nous on devra te récupérer à la petite cuillère.

Rhydian les écoutait avec attention quand lui vient une idée. Pour que Tom comprenne qu'il était vraiment amoureux de Maddy, il fallait qu'il le prouve. Il serra la main de Maddy dans la sienne et partit en l'entrainant avec lui. Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria, le seul endroit où tous les élèves se réunissaient quand il faisait si froid pour un mois de décembre. Arrivée là-bas, Maddy l'arrêta. Elle dit :

Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? On pourrait nous voir.

Je ne veux pas me cacher Maddy. Lui souffla-t-il. Je veux qu'ils sachent que tu es à moi.

Il l'embrassa alors et partit rejoindre l'estrade en courant. Le calme se fit en le voyant ainsi. Le discret Rhydian Morris voulait parler à tout le lycée.

Excusez-moi. Alors voilà. Tout à l'heure Tom et Maddy se sont disputés, je voulais juste pouvoir m'exprimer surtout quand ça parle de moi. Déclara-t-il avec son fameux sourire en coin. Il est vrai que Maddy et moi sommes très proches. Et je voudrais faire comprendre une chose à Tom. Oui j'aime Maddy Smith. J'en suis même profondément amoureux.

Toute la salle poussa un cri à cette annonce. Rhydian Morris, le solitaire était amoureux de Maddy ? Les trois K sanglotèrent dans leur coins de déception.

-Et oui Tom, je ne fais pas semblant et non on ne t'a pas menti. Nous n'étions pas ensemble au déjeuner. C'est arrivé comme ça.

Après ses mots il se tourna vers Maddy qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles et le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'avança vers elle en lui disant :

-Oui Maddy, tu comptes pour moi. Tu as été la première à voir quelque chose de bon en moi, à m'aider à comprendre qui je suis. Ce qu'on partage c'est exceptionnel… Nos moments à deux sont mes meilleurs souvenirs. Je ne peux pas penser vivre loin de toi. Quand je suis parti. Je ne pensais qu'à toi et tout ce qu'on avait fait ensemble. Tu me manquais, souvent je suis revenu pour te voir mais je me disais que tu me détestais, mais je n'ai jamais pu dépasser la lande. Tout en toi me plaît, tes yeux, ton sourire, ton humour. Toi enfaîte. Je voulais tellement te dire ça depuis longtemps…

Il posa son front contre le sien et Maddy l'embrassa en lui passant tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Pourquoi moi Rhydian ? lui demanda-t-elle

Tout simplement parce que je t'aime. Lui répondit-il

Sans autre cérémonie, il l'embrassa encore de peur que cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

**END**


End file.
